


Treasured Days

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya counts her blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little 2 parter for the 2nd of my September posting spree.

These were the days that Nattie treasured most, she thought to herself as she rinsed off under the poolside shower. Leisurely days with no rushing to catch flights, no bumps to take, no cameras to smile sweetly for. 

Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like if she'd been born into another family, if she had a nice little nine to five job in an office somewhere, but never on days like this. 

She squeezed the excess water from her hair as she walked barefoot across the deck, her damp footprints fading quickly in the warmth of the day. Settling on her favourite lounger, she diligently applied a fresh layer of sunscreen and laid back to bask in the sun. 

The morning temperature hadn't yet climbed so high as to be uncomfortable, the sun’s rays as relaxing as a soothing massage from one of her boys, the gentle breeze which whispered across her skin as scintillating as the kisses they both loved to leave on the sensitive skin inside her wrists and at the back of her neck. 

She felt a dampness between her thighs that was not due to her swim as her thoughts drifted to her husband and her lover. Their lover.

All her life she had believed that Tyson was the only man she would ever love and that they would be together always. No other man had ever earned more than a cursory glance from her, no person had ever appealed to him enough to make him even think of straying. 

Until some bright spark in creative had the idea of pairing Tyson up with Cesaro. 

Their chemistry in the ring had quickly spilled over into their outside lives, Antonio’s easy charming manners and handsome looks soon causing Nattie many a sleepless night, her worries swinging wildly from fear she may lose her husband to fearing that she may be the one to stray.

Things had come to a head one night on a long drive between towns in the middle of a house show loop. Stopping at a gas station to refuel the rental car and themselves, she had watched quietly as Tyson and Antonio moved as if two halves of the same being, entirely in sync with each other’s movements and words, each with an unmistakable affection for the other shining brightly in their eyes. Reasoning with herself that she loved Tyson so much that all she wanted for him was to be happy even if that wasn’t with her, she resolved to step aside. Losing her husband would hurt, but it was a small price to pay to see her oldest friend with the man who could bring him joy.

Once they were back on the road, she informed the men of her decision from the back seat, grateful not to have to look either of them directly in the eye. Immediately, Antonio had barked to Tyson to pull the car over.

One of the most significant conversations of her life took place on the side of the road that night.

Antonio confessed the depth of his feelings for both Nattie and Tyson, a confession they both returned, and with one brief sentence, altered the path of all their lives.

_“I would never make you choose.”_

They only used one room in that night’s hotel.

Antonio was a generous lover, kind and patient, never mocking either of them for their lack of experience with anyone else. He fitted into their marriage with ease, filling a space they hadn't realised was there until it wasn't. Their home became his, their trio became a triad. 

This new life had brought out a voyeuristic side in Nattie that she hadn't known she possessed. Never would she have dreamt that watching Tyson with Antonio would give her as much pleasure as when they turned their attentions to her. 

A slideshow of images ran through her mind, Antonio eating Tyson out until he was almost sobbing, Tyson fucking him as he in turn fucked her, of Tyson fucking her pussy while Antonio was buried in her ass. She squeezed her thighs together in an effort relieve the sweet tingle of arousal, her fingertips dipping underneath the edge of her bikini pants, wondering if she would have time before the boys returned from running errands to slip away to their bedroom and enjoy some quality time with her favourite vibrator.

The whoosh of the patio door told her that her time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh ho! So this is what you get up to while we’re out doing all the little jobs. Naughty Herzli, you couldn’t wait?”

She sat up, head snapping round to see Antonio stood smirking in the doorway, an arm draped across Tyson’s shoulders. Peeling away as Antonio turned to close the door, Tyson crossed the deck, flinging a leg across the sunlounger to sit behind his wife, arms wrapping around her waist, lips meeting hers as she twisted in search of a kiss. 

Antonio joined them, scooping Nattie’s legs up in his big hands, placing them on either side of his own as he settled in front of her, leaning in for a kiss of his own.

Tyson pressed his face to her shoulder, breathing in the sweet tropical scent of her sunscreen.

“Wonder what’s got you so hot and bothered…”

“What? I wasn’t…I’m not…”

“I don’t think she’s telling the truth, Antonio…do you?”

“Nope…”

He dipped his hand between their bodies, stroking two fingers over Nattie’s lycra covered pussy, causing a shiver to run through her entire body.

“…definitely hot and bothered.”

“Maybe we should help her out with that?”

“Wonderful idea Tyson…lay back, Herzli, let your men look after you…”

As Tyson reclined, Nattie still held against his front, Antonio adjusted her legs, hooking them over the other man’s, leaving her wide open, exposed, only the thin fabric of her swimsuit shielding her most intimate parts from his gaze. One long finger slipped under the side, following the line of her hip up to the knotted tie that held it closed. Antonio tugged on the string, undoing the knot, Tyson doing the same on the other side, whisking the scrap of fabric away, uncovering her shaven mound.

Nattie gasped as the cool breeze danced across her damp bared flesh, her gasp becoming a soft moan as Antonio placed his splayed hand on her lower belly, his thumb sweeping over her clit. Leaning forward, he kissed Nattie with a fierce passion, extending his hand to Tyson, the other man sucking it clean of her juices with relish.

Breaking the kiss Antonio glided gracefully down the lounger until he was nestled between Natties spread legs, he massaged her slick folds with both thumbs, his breath fanning over her dampness as he spoke.

“So pretty...I can see your little rosebud, Herzli. It’s begging to be kissed.”

“Please, Antonio...please.”

Nattie cried out as his wicked mouth kissed her plumped lips, sucking at the delicate flesh, her cries growing in volume and her back arching in ecstasy as he suckled gently at her sensitive swollen clit. 

She whined as Antonio withdrew his lips, the whine morphing into a moan as Tyson brought his hands up to cup her breasts, drawing to the side the triangles of fabric that covered them, his fingers pinching at her rosy nipples with exactly the perfect touch that had waves of pleasure rippling through her entire body. He showered the tops of her shoulders with a smattering of little licks and kisses, punctuation for the stream of words he purred in her ear.

“You’re incredible...we’re so lucky...so beautiful...you are a goddess...I love you... _we_ love you…”

Antonio was happy for him to do the talking for both of them, his own tongue busy lapping at their goddess’s soaked slit, teasing and twirling around the bud of her pleasure, the wet slurping sounds of his mouth on Nattie melding with her panting and the never ending flood of praise and exaltation flowing from Tyson.

Her thigh muscles twitched as her orgasm drew nearer, Antonio’s broad palms holding her down when she came at last with a wordless scream, his face still buried in her pussy, Tyson tightening his embrace, clasping her body to his as the tremors of her climax shook her to her very core.

As the quaking of her body stilled at last, Nattie laid back against Tyson, his hand gently stroking her hair, Cesaro now laid looking up at them both, head pillowed on her thigh, _his_ hand gently stroking her velvet slit, and smiled.

Yes, these absolutely were the days she treasured most.


End file.
